bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 56
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 56 - Sector Limits 20 May 2016 Hello Battlestar Galactica Online fans, We are deploying an update to all live servers on Monday May, 23rd 2016 at 13:00 CEST. This releases main feature is a completely rebuilt sector population management system. The new sector population management system has been built from scratch and will allow us to actively control the sector population. This will make many sector population exploits a thing of the past. We will also be able to manage the individual sector population depending on ship type. This will allow us to set a specific limit for e.g. Carriers for each sector which will make huge BSGO battles an even more fun experience than they used to be. Additionally we have tweaked some balancing values in order to improve the balance of Basestar and Pegasus and revised some of the escort avoidance adjustments that were made in the past. Further details about this release below. Features *New sector population system **Sector population limits cannot be bypassed at any way **Visualized jump queue ***A new HUD element will show queued players that they are still in a queue ***Added a functionality to easily leave the queue before jumping to a different location *Carrier number limited for each sector (numbers may vary in future). Balancing Changes *Increased Pegasus HP back to 80,000 *Decreased armor piercing on Basestar Cannon Battery from 50 to 40 *Decreased armor piercing on Basestar Missile Battery from 60 to 50 *Decreased avoidance on Basestar missiles from 850 to 650 *Decreased HP on Basestar missiles from 300 to 220 *Decreased point defence accuracy on Basestar/Pegasus from 700 to 600 *Increased base avoidance for Scythe/Banshee from 265 to 290 *Increased base avoidance for Glaive/Spectre from 250 to 270 *Increased base avoidance for Maul/Wraith from 235 to 250 *Increased base avoidance for Halberd/Liche from 250 to 260 *Increased avoidance bonus on “Medium RCS Ducting” from 10 to 12.5 (level 1) and 20 to 30 (level 15) *Rental price for Pegasus and Basestar increased (n.b. base cost is 20,000 merits per hour). Fixes *Fixed an issue with Typhon’s buffs and XP day bonuses not expiring correctly *Fixed an issue where sometimes respawning after death did not work during peak hours *Fixed an issue where players were scattered over entire target sector after doing group jump *Fixed an issue where players were able to jump to jump beacon even if the beacon had already been destroyed *Fixed an exploit where players were allowed to jump to a carrier jump beacon even after the carrier had cancelled OP mode and has jumped away *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to achieve arena victories without actually fighting *Fixed an issue where a Carrier with docked Strikes was unable to dock *Fixed an issue with the calculation of the jump distances – the displayed maximum jump distance can now actually be used *Fixed an issue that caused the calculated Tylium jump costs to be not 100% accurate *Fixed an exploit where performing a browser refresh during an arena match would send player directly into CIC/Basestar *Fixed an issue where the Colonial and Cylon Assault Escorts had different visibility range *Fixed an issue that caused the arena match button to disappear under certain circumstances *Fixed a rare exception in the arena sector *Fixed an issue with the Romanian version of the game that caused various UI elements to glitch *Arena's waypoint sphere will now have the same size as the "capture area" *Moved the “special offers” button below assignment / sector event UIs. Release Event - Water Shortage 23 May 2016 Hello Battlestar Galactca Online fans, To celebrate the release of BSGO Game Update 56 “Sector Limits” we are having a new event called “Water Shortage”. The “Water Shortage” event will allow you to exchange roughly 50 % extra Water for Cubits than usually. This event will end on Friday, May 27th at midnight CEST. Hotfixes 26 May 2016 Thanks to your immediate and constructive feedback on Game Update 56 we were able to fix the majority of post release bugs. These bugfixes will be released on Thursday, May 26th at 15:25 UTC (17:25 CEST).' The estimated server downtime is 30 minutes.' Bugfixes: *Fixed a bug where players in jump queue don’t get notified about a canceled jump destination (e.g. carrier in outpost mode) *Undocking from outpost will now locate players at former docking position *Fixed a bug that caused entire sectors to crash under certain conditions *Fixed a bug that caused sector map to show active outpost beacon even when no outpost was present *Fixed a bug that caused players to spawn far away from their squadron or carrier beacon after jump *Fixed a bug that caused group jump to be aborted if group members attempted docking to carrier while waiting for jump to be executed (jump countdown timer) *Fixed a bug that caused squadron members to show as “online” after they logged out *Fixed a bug that caused group members with slow internet connection to be left behind (group jump). We are aware of the fact that there are some more issues with Update 56 that need fixing and will release an additional update the week after this release. 22 June 2016 On Wednesday, June 22nd at 11:00 CEST (09:00 UTC / 5AM EDT) we will release another bugfix update for Game Update 56. The estimated server downtime is 30 minutes. Please find the detailed list of fixes below. Bugfixes: *Fixed various localization errors in the RU version of the game *Fixed a problem where Comm-Access items would show up in the shop only if the shop subcategory “Miscellaneous” was selected *Fixed an art issue in sector “Rayet” where a derelict Scythe model was placed inside a planetoid *Fixed an issue in the shop description of items that can be mounted to more than one ship to show the entire ship class to be compatible (although it is not) *Fixed an issue where players performing a group jump would be left behind if they were still in the “10 seconds spawn protection” mode (or in the loading screen) while the group leader performs the jump *Fixed an issue that caused very long sector loading times under certain circumstances *Fixed a bug that allowed a group jump beacon to be selected as jump target although the beacon was outside the FTL jump distance *Fixed one more bug that caused players in the arena to lose the match without actually seeing the enemy (this happened when a player accepted an arena match invitation just before performing a jump) *Fixed a bug that caused Colonial players to often spawn at the same location in sector “Delta Aurican” *Fixed a bug that could allow ships to continue to fly after having reached 0 health points *Fixed a bug that allowed bypassing the suggested respawn outposts (after having been shot down) and allowed to respawn in the same sector (although no outpost available there). Improvements: *Mines will now no longer be automatically locked on to as a target after mine deployment Maintenance Update 56.3 30 June 2016 On Thursday, June 30th at 12:00 CEST (10:00 UTC / 6AM EDT) we will release a Maintenance Update update for Battlestar Galactica Online GU 56. The estimated server downtime is 30 minutes. Please find the detailed list of changes below. Features: *New chat mute functions: **Added command '/ml' or '/mutelist' to show a list of all currently muted players **Added command '/mutelist clear' to unmute all currently muted players **Added 'mute' and 'unmute' to player right click menu -->this allows to mute and unmute players without having to type the names into the chat interface. Fixes: *Fixed a bug that prohibited squadron members to jump to Command Signal Beacon if beacon was out of FTL jump range of that specific ship *Chat fix: Logging off no longer re-enables muted players to whisper to players that muted them earlier *Chat fix: Players can now be muted and unmuted regardless of location (sector) and regardless whether they are currently offline or online. Category:Updates